Industrial Area (North)
DISTRICT LEADER DOMINIK LOWE Werewolf / Shifter Territory Dominik gradually worked his way up through the Oligarchy ranks but wasn't overly involved with the detailed politics within the Oligarchy. He just likes it when things run well, and there can be normality and order in the world. When he was offered the position of Oligarch to the Lycanthropes, Dominik accepted after some inner debate - because he was a Were-shifter, not a werewolf, and he's also a bear-shifter, not even a wolf. When the Oligarchy disassembled and re-ordered themselves into Districts and District Leaders, Dominik had the foresight to tender a district for himself, being the Industrial area, because it was quiet and had a number of safezones for the lycanthrope and shifter community - empty warehouses and the like. Now that he's a District Leader, all those who live in his area are his constituents, and it's no longer segregated by species. He found more credibility among the lycanthrope community when he romantically partnered up with Carrie Jones, the werewolf owner of the Painted Bean coffee shop. Sticks and Stakes Pool Hall A Bad Neighbourhood's Cheap Entertainment The building is a single story, long rectangular structure made of red brick peppered with a few dark brown and charcoal coloured ones. Graffiti along one wall dictates that \'Moonie Rulz\' and \'Sopwith and Barnz 4evas\'. Barred windows run along the two long walls, and flourescent lighting inside attracts a few insects to bang against the smudged dirty glass. Outside is a carpark that can hold a dozen cars, though there are a few weeds sprouting through the concrete and some broken bottles which many drivers wouldn\'t want to run their wheels over. Moving through the double doors near one corner of the building the first thing seen is the bar, straight ahead. It\'s panelled in dark wood veneer and has a variety of coloured cushioned barstools before it, like a mix and match collection. Two rows of five pool tables seem to march down the inside, clothed in blue felt, with pool racks lining the walls, crafted in dark wood. The walls themselves are painted in a yellow that might have been bright and cheery once, but are now faded and stained, along with the light wooden floorboards that meet with it. Woody's Diner Quintessential 50s Dining A man named Woody Somerset had the diner built in the 1990s, during a period when retro was cool. The 50s style diner was a roaring success but he knew that the fad would pass. He sold the diner to a woman named Louisa Shingle, who didn't change the name in case it changed the popularity. She was the one who saw the fad pass, though had made herself quite a bit of money in the meantime. She hung onto it for a little longer than she should've and sold it for very cheap once she couldn't retain the quality of the food or the facade. Frank Harper then bought it at a bargain, and he's the fry-cook, changing the menu to a grease-burger-joint, but was a hit with travelling truckies and local factory and train-line workers, thereby supporting the diner and helping Frank and his one full-time waitress and two part-time staff make a living. Woody's Diner is a rectangular shaped building built from light brick, with large tinted plate glass windows running most of the way along, and glass doors that swing both ways. The roof is flat and the large sign declaring the diner to be Woody's, is a fading red. The small flowering bushes either side of the walk leading up the door are well-tended, and it seems whoever owns the place is a successful gardener. The flooring is a black and white vinyl that is clean, but old. The red vinyl seats are faded, but are not vandelised, and both the chairs and the booths are surprisingly comfortable. The walls are painted an off-white and covered in posters of 50s nostalgia - cars, bikes, Hollywood stars and advertisements for products no longer manufactured, such as Ipana toothpaste. The service counter runs halfway along the rectangular building and red vinyl covered barstools sit at it, away from the point-of-sale registers. Every table has a salt and pepper mill, and a plastic white box of napkins. The Warehouse Were-House? Just an ordinary warehouse near a factory. One of these warehouses are now the containment area for werewolves on the full moon, so it'd be wise not to wander around this district at night on a full moon. Wyatt Hill Cemetery Tombs and Catacombs A 150 year old cemetery built upon the grand slope of Wyatt Hill. A ghost tour is held once a week on a Friday night. At the front of the cemetery gates, the lawns are well-tended, the paths kept clear and the facade it presents is one of well-manicured love for those passed on. At the back of the cemetery, where the original inhabitants were interred, the grass is tall, the ivy has crept up and the markers have yellowed with age.